Sleight of Hand
by Uzukazi
Summary: Kagome catches Inuyasha going through her personal stuff, and she is NOT happy. Inuyahsa POV M for lemon and foul language


**Well I'm back after almost a year of no new stuff, so I thought I'd give this whole thing a try again.**

**I don't own Inuyasha or any characters affiliated with him.**

**Read and Enjoy!**

The blue light enveloped me as I gracefully landed on the soft earth of the Bone-eaters well. Quickly regaining my footing, I leapt swiftly up onto the wooden ledge and bound through the already open doorway to the shrine building. In a matter of seconds I was already perched on one of my favorite branches of the Goshinboku, hiding myself among the thick foliage. It just so happened that this branch put me at eye level with Kagome's room. That's not why I always chose this particular appendage, I tell myself, it just happens to give me the best view of the area. Ah who am I kidding? The best view happens to be any that I can watch over her from.

Others, such as that perverted monk, would call this spying, but I disagree. I'm watching out for her in case of danger. Yeah. That's what I'm doing… Despite her numerous attempts at trying to convince me that her era was completely harmless, I've seen how many of those metal-ground dragons, she calls them 'cars' I think, move around here. There's no way something that big moving that fast is "safe" in my book.

I was brought out of my mental stupor when I hear her bedroom door quickly open. I shifted my gaze to her window, only to watch as the woman of my dreams walks into view. My blood warmed instantly at her state of dress.

Or lack of I should say.

She strolled in wearing nothing but an _incredibly _short towel, (yet another luxury of her time. I curse her for even introducing those soft, wonderful creations to me. I can't bathe properly without one now) and her ebony hair, still wet, was dripping little drops of water with every step.

After calming my boiling blood just slightly, I pushed the brush aside to get a better look. Despite what I tell Miroku, he is definitely onto something. While, morally, I know that peeping is wrong, I also know that it would be terrible, no, disastrous, to pass up on the chance to see Kagome in all her glorious, naked beauty. Completely worth every time she's ever sat me, in my opinion.

I stared forward as she walked over to her bed and set down the basket containing her bathroom needs, then turned away from the window and grabbed the hem of the moist towel clinging tightly to her body. A blush quickly crept up my cheeks as the goddess before me pulled the towel open and let it fall to the ground. I was somewhat disappointed that she was facing away from me, but at the same time incredibly happy. I don't think I would have been able to handle a full-view like that.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed her fat cat perched on her nearby dresser. I LOVE tormenting the little hairball. Kagome says I should play nice, but I think the little fatty could use some exercise. Well, anyway, I watched the cat stand up and do its little stretching thing, when it suddenly jumped off of her dresser (I have to admit that I didn't think the cat could really get as much air as it did. Probably because of all of the 'training' I put it through. Somewhere, deep inside me, I feel something akin to pride swell up at having some part in the cat's new found fitness) and land on the edge of her bed. The force of having that much extra weight suddenly added caused the basket to tip over and spill its contents on the bed and floor. My eyes flashed over a cylinder-shaped object that rolled almost the whole length of the bed before falling on the floor.

"No, Buyo! Bad kitty!" I heard Kagome yell as the cat leapt from the bed and dashed out the open door. She chased the cat out the door and closed it quickly. Then she turned back towards the window.

I can't stress how glad I am that I was still hidden in the leaves. I've only ever seen her in her full nude glory like two or three times in these last few years, but I cherish each and every moment it happens.

The water from her bath still clung to her taught skin. My vision was directly at her voluptuous mounds as soon as she turned. He breasts weren't the largest I had ever seen, but they certainly fit her short stature rather well, at least in my opinion. The buds at the tip of each peak tightened up, and thanks to my hanyou vision, I was able to see them in perfect detail. I drifted down to her flat stomach, which happens to be my second favorite thing about her body. All that time chasing Naraku around and fighting demons had really toned her up. Having gotten my fill of her wonderful upper body, I glanced down at her legs, or as much as I could since the bed blocked everything mid-thigh down. Once again, I'm reminded how much our adventure has shaped her young, beautiful body into that of an athlete. Finally, my sight rested on the junction between her legs. Even with my super vision, I couldn't see more than the front of her sex and the small trail of hair that led up higher, but I'll take what I can get.

She bent down to pick up the various objects now lying on the floor and gathered them to replace them in the basket. Shampoo, conditioner, brush, and those kinds of things. Still no sign of that odd shaped object that rolled away, but I didn't have to wait long before she found that. The weirdest part about when she picked that up was that she had a slight blush on her face. Now my curiosity was peaked, but that changed really soon.

I mentioned earlier that her stomach was my second favorite part of her body. Well when she bent over to pick up the cylinder, she just so happened to be facing away from me once again. My all-time favorite thing on Kagome's body is her sweet round ass, hands down. Nothing else even compares. And with her bending over, I was able to get probably the best view I had ever gotten. I even noticed a small hint of her lower lips at the bottom of her behind. I was definitely categorizing this image as 'To be saved for later' in my head. Sometimes it helps to pass time while watching to rub one out really quickly, if you know what I mean, and Kagome was constantly the topic of such meetings.

Kagome grabbed the last device and stood back up, much to my chagrin. She held it for a few seconds, but instead of putting it back in the basket with everything else, The girl walked over to her dresser and opened the top drawer (the drawer that held all of her undergarments and brah thingys by the way) and placed the object inside. Her hand came out with the panties and whatnot that she would soon be wearing, but I didn't pay much attention to her as she dressed. To me that meant that the show was over. Instead, I focused on that drawer and the secrets it held. My interest completely on that thing she had. I felt like I had seen something oddly shaped like it before, but I couldn't possibly be right, could I?

I vaguely heard her depart from her room as I silently walked along the rest of the branch until I was at her window. Opening the glass door, I stepped into her room and was overcome by her delicious scent. Needless to say, I was completely at ease when I was in her room. I laid down on her bed while I waited for her to return, but my mind was still focused on her dresser. I think everyone was right when they said that I have a one-track mind. Oh well. Fuck 'em.

Her footsteps told me that she was heading back to her room. The door opened, and she walked in. She wasn't even surprised to see me.

"Hey Inuyasha!" She said cheerily. I glanced over at her. She was wearing a light blue tank top and a pair of sweatpants. I will admit that I got bored and wore a pair of those pants before while waiting on her, and I have to admit, they are pretty comfortable, almost as much as my own robes.

"Hn." I stated in reply then turned my head back to the dresser. This wench was getting better at detecting my presence. I'm going to have to start masking it better when I'm peeping. You know something? I hate using that word. I'm going to start calling it research. That sounds less creepy.

"Did you just get here?" The woman asked me. I could tell she was only asking to avoid silence. I knew that she knew I was hear the moment I passed through the barrier. Sneaky wench.

"Hn."

"Alright. I was just about to make some food. Would you like anything?" She already knew the answer to that, but I appreciate her asking.

"Ramen." I replied with the usual. Kagome just nodded her head then walked back out of the room and back to the kitchen. Once she was a safe distance away from the door, I stood up and walked over to her top drawer. Being careful to not make a sound, I grabbed the metal handle and pulled it open. This wasn't my first time looking through here, since I had gone through this drawer multiple times for my research, but this time, I was looking for something in particular.

My first glance into the pile of undergarments had me slightly disappointed and questioning whether she actually did hide the device in here. After a little bit of rustling through the miscellaneous fabrics of the modern time, I discovered it. My pulse quickened when I realized that I was indeed right as to what it was. I grasped the object and pulled it out of its hiding place.

The thing I held in my hands was a penis. There was no mistaking that now. It was some kind of fake rubbery material that measured about 8-9 inches long and had protrusions that were supposed to mimic veins all around it. I have to admit that whoever crafted this had a fine attention to detail. As I held it up in the light gazing at it, almost appreciating its beauty, the door to Kagome's room swung open and the woman walked in.

"Okay, Inuyasha, your ramen is rea… Oh My God! What are you doing!" She all but screeched when she saw what I was holding. I jumped a little and the dick slipped out of my hands and landed on the floor. I stared wide eyed at her, and she looked just as surprised as I was. For a few minutes there was nothing but silence in the room as we both just stared at each other, her face beginning to take on a hue closer to my robes, and mine was probably the same judging by the heat I felt.

What I had originally thought of as embarrassment on her part was really just her getting angry. I paid the ultimate price for that mistake.

"SIT!" The vixen screamed, and I was pulled fast and hard into her flooring. All air escaped my lungs upon impact, and I waited until the effects of the damn necklace wore off. My ears picked up the sound of her rushing over to grab the fake penis and hide it behind her back. I bet she was hoping she could play this off easily or that I would forget about it.

She was so wrong.

The weight lifted and I was quickly back on my feet.

"What the hell were you doing going through my dresser?" She asked me. "That's where I keep my delicates!"

"I just wanted to see what it was." I quickly defended.

"How did you even know about this?" Her voice wasn't as loud as before, or maybe my ears had just adjusted to the noise.

"I saw you put it away, and I wanted to know what it was, wench." I flat out told her. Shit! I forgot that she was naked when she put it away. Now she knows that I was watching. Before I even realized what happened. I had Kagome's carpet in my mouth, and not the type I'd have preferred.

"SIT!"

Okay I know I deserve everything she's going to do to me, but I'll never willingly admit that to her. Instead I will just do what I usually do. Yell louder and try to turn this around on her. With that in mind I pushed myself up and stared her straight in the face.

"Forget about that! Why do you have a fake cock?" I accused. Her blush returned, but she managed to redirect that into anger.

"That's NONE of your business, Inuyasha! Now get out of my room!" She yelled again, adding a hint to her voice that said 'If you don't leave now, I will make you fix the giant hole in the floor where your body will crash through.' I would have gladly told her to try it, but right now, I think she actually would.

"Hmph, fine!" I said then jumped out her window and walked through the front door. I heard her slam her door. The smell of my ramen all but made me forget about the whole incident as I walked briskly into the kitchen, sat down, then proceeded to consume the food. You could have seriously asked me about the penis, and I would have been like 'What the hell are you talking about?'

Just as I finished the last of the broth, Kagome's door opened, and she stormed down the stairs and into the kitchen to eat her own helping of food. She didn't look at me the whole time we were eating, and I got the feeling that she was trying to avoid all conversation at this point. Fuck it, I thought, what's done is done. I could at least figure everything out.

"So," I began. Kagome didn't move, but I could tell she was listening to me. "Why do you have that?"

"I told you it was none of your business, didn't I." It wasn't a question.

"I was just curious…" I told her. She finally looked up at me, anger and disbelief present in her eyes.

"That doesn't mean you can just go through my things!" She was starting to yell again. Kami I love it when she yells at me! Whoa! Where the hell did that come from? "Not to mention you admitted to peeping at me!"

"Researching." I corrected her. Her brown orbs stared back at me not amused. She obviously didn't get the joke. "Besides, it's not like I haven't seen you naked before." Kami, man, learn to shut the fuck up and stop digging your own grave.

"Well ya, but that time was completely an accident..." I was confused for a moment, and then I remembered that time in the mountains with that one sage guy. I forget his name. "But still," she continued. "You shouldn't have gone through my stuff."

"Would you have felt better if I had just asked about it instead?" Her face flushed again.

"NO! Can we please just drop it?" She almost pleaded. I looked down at my empty ramen cup and decided to throw it away. Her shoulders relaxed when I didn't question her again, and she went back to finishing her meal. Once she was done, Kagome threw the cup away as well then sat down at the table across from me while doing her best to avoid my eyes.

"So do you use that thing all the time?" I couldn't help but ask. Her shoulders stiffened and it appeared that she was about to get angry. Then she huffed a sigh of defeat and spoke up.

"You're not letting this go, are you?"

"Nope." Another sigh.

"No. I only just got it. That was my first time using it…" She admitted quietly. I could tell she was having one hell of a time explaining this to me. Her bangs covered her face, but I knew she had a massive blush.

"Why'd you get it?"

"My friends… They were talking about how it helps.." She replied timidly.

"Helps with what?" I could tell she was getting really nervous about this conversation, but I really wanted to know how that thing could help.

"Urges.." Her voice was so soft that _I_ could barely hear it. It seemed like she was hoping that would be the end of the interrogation, but I was starting to have too much fun teasing her.

"What kind of urges?"

"Please don't make me say it…" She sounded so desperate to get out of answering, and I almost felt bad for her. But then again, I never get juicy stuff like this. This must be how Kagome and Sango feel when they go bathe and gossip. I like it.

"Hey we're friends." I assured her. "You can tell me anything, Kagome. I won't judge you." I smiled softly at her, and she seemed to ease slightly, but she still didn't look up at me.

"Sexual urges." By that point I had heard enough. I busted out laughing. I didn't mean to be so cruel, but the whole situation was just so funny. Kagome finally looked up, and her face showed her anger.

"You said you wouldn't judge!" I finally calmed down enough to answer her.

"I know, haha, but it I couldn't help myself." I told her as my laughter dropped to just chuckling. "I mean, why use that thing when you can have the real deal?"

"Oh? And who will be this 'real deal'? You?" The moment she said it, all noise in the house ceased. I tensed up, and I knew that she did too. Looking at her face, I knew that she regretted saying those words.

There have been multiple times where she has challenged my authority, which I don't mind at all. I like when she gets feisty. But I will always look back on this one particular occurrence with the most fondness.

"What did you just say?" I asked in disbelief.

"Nothing. Forget I said anything." She stood up to leave, but I was faster than her. I was instantly behind her whispering in her ear.

"Nope, too late, wench." My voice took on a darker tone. "You want the real thing? I'll give you the real thing." In as little time as possible, I grabbed the dark-haired woman and flashed up the stairs to her room. A little squeak was all she could manage in protest, but by the time she was done with that, I already had her on her bed. She looked up at me wide-eyed and a little afraid, but I could sense that there was trust in her heart. Suddenly I was overcome with pure love for this woman. Even knowing what I was going to do to her and being slightly afraid of it, she still trusted me. I couldn't take it anymore. I pushed her down and got on top of her. Kagome never questioned me as I placed my lips on hers.

Nothing has ever made me as ecstatic as that single moment when she pushed back against me. To be honest, I wasn't exactly sure what I was doing, but the moment she kissed me back, I was absolutely sure what I was doing was right.

The kiss lasted just long enough for me to grab at the hem of her tank top. I pulled it up and over her head. Once the garment was gone, Kagome was quick to wrap her arms around my head and pull me down into another kiss. This time our tongues met in the middle and a battle of dominance ensued. I won of course, and my prize was an excited moan from the girl below me. My hands moved quickly up her sides until I had a bare breast in each hand. I pulled back from the kiss. Kagome noticed my confusion and answered my silent question.

"It's more comfortable without one." Not being a person to look a gift-horse in the mouth, I nodded my acknowledgement and continued the fervent kiss. Her soft skin felt wonderful in my hands, and I rolled the bags of flesh around in my hands for a good amount of time all the while relishing in her moans of pleasure.

"Oh, Inuyasha…. That feels soooo incredible…" Kagome moaned as she arched her back into my hold. With a new level of confidence, I moved my kisses down her jaw to the spot where her neck and jaw meet and suckled the flesh there. A whole new type of moaning and panting began, and I could smell how excited she had gotten. My fingers trailed down her body to the waistband on her pants, slowly slipping inside to tease the unmarked flesh. I was about to pull the completely off when her petite hands stopped me.

"I want to see you.." She breathed out softly. I was well aware that she could see me right now, but I understood the hidden meaning in her words. Reluctantly, I pulled away from her and untied the sash holding my robes closed. Unlike the clothing of her time, mine was easy to rid myself of. In one quick motion I was completely naked in front of her. The brown orbs scaled my chiseled chest and abs, and I swear to kami her arousal spiked. But nothing prepared me for her scent when she finally laid her eyes on my member. Now I'm not a bragger, but let's just say that every time someone challenged me to the penis-showing game, I beat all the other men, when I was still a child.

Kagome's attention was solely on the quickly hardening thing between my legs. I could tell that she was a little frightened by the girth, so she reached up with one of her hands and wrapped it around my length. Her skin was cold against my warm flesh and I hissed at the contact.

"So big.." She pretty much purred. At that point in time, I couldn't handle anymore foreplay. Faster than I moved us up to the room, I picked Kagome up, pulled the rest of her clothes off and placed her on her hands and knees. I know she probably would have wanted to do this in that stupid human traditional thing, but we could do that later. Tonight, I was going to take her the way she was meant to be taken.

I swear I heard a light giggle before I reached down and stroked the outside of her slit. She moaned in ecstasy at the contact and lowered her chest in order to lift her plump ass even higher into the air. Oh kami the things this woman does to me.

Coating my hand in her juices, I wiped my shaft with the liquid and put the tip at her entrance. For a brief moment I wondered if we were ready for this, but one look at her face and all other thoughts were thrown out. She had that same look as before. Trust and another feeling I could only assume was love. Had I not been such a big, bad, ass-kicking demon, I might have shed one single tear, but well, yeah I am too awesome for that. At least that's how I present myself all the time.

With one quick motion, I pushed into her. Words couldn't describe the feeling I got as I fully sheathed myself inside of her. And the best part was that there was no hymen to break. Once again, you gotta love all that travelling we do. I gave her a few moments to adjust to the intrusion. It took more self-control than I thought I had, but soon she pushed back against me, letting me know that it was okay to move again.

I retracted completely out of her then pushed back in, earning a loud yelp and a grunt from the woman below me. I did this once more then began to drill into her with the force only a hanyou could muster. It wasn't long before she was reaching her first climax.

"Oh Kami, Inuyasha! Don't fucking stop!" Kagome never swore. That's how I knew I was doing it right.

"Ugh, harder!" She commanded with her face buried in the pillow. I was more than happy to oblige. Her walls clenched tighter, and I knew she was having her second orgasm, my own slowly approaching. Wanting to get her off one more time, I increased my speed and began pushing as deep as possible with every thrust. My grunting mixed with her moans and bounced off the walls around us. It was music to my ears.

"Kagome… I'm about to cum!" I informed her. She turned her head and looked at me with glazed over eyes.

"Me too! Let's.. Oh! Let's cum together, Inuyasha!" Sweat trickled down my body as I used the last of my stamina to hit that edge. I could feel the tell-tale signs beginning in my stomach and at the last moment, I pulled out and shot my load on her back. She moaned loudly as her final orgasm hit her.

Once the last of my seed was emptied on her back, I pressed my already softening member against her ass. We were both panting loudly. I don't think I had ever been as exhausted in my life. After I had caught my breath, I reached over to her night stand and grabbed a few tissues. She looked up at me as I wiped my mess from her back. There was a quizzical look in her eyes as I threw the soiled tissues away.

"We aren't ready for pups." I told her simply. She nodded her understanding. Kagome turned onto her back and looked up at me with the softest look I had ever seen her give anyone.

"Well when we are ready, I would love to bear your pups, Inuyasha." Anything that had happened tonight paled in comparison to how that one statement made me feel. I'm sure the stupid grin on my face showed my true feelings, but I didn't want to say them out loud for fear of this being only a dream.

"Keh! You better not forget that, wench!" I leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips as I laid down in the bed behind her. Kagome snuggled in close to me, and I wrapped my arm around her body. Not long after, my rod was at full attention again. The woman in my arms just turned her head and cooed at me.

"Round two?"

"Hell fucking yeah, Bitch!"

**Well what did you guys think? Review. I'll gladly accept any constructive criticism. Hell I'll even accept flames. So long as people are reading this!**

**If anyone is interested in reading this story form Kagome's POV let me know, and I'll gladly rewrite it. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
